Sing Me A Lullaby
by Bittersweet217
Summary: Mimpi buruk memang tidak enak, apalagi itu menyangkut saudara-saudaramu. Namun, apakah ada yang mau mendengarkan cerita mimpinya? Apakah semua perasaannya itu benar atau tidak? Bagaimana endingnya? Warning : Ini fanfic hanyalah fanfic mendadak yang berasal dari ide mendadak author karena mendengarkan lagu. ELEMENTALS!SIBLINGS!. RnR?


**A/N : Hello, everyone! Author Bittersweet217 is here! Kali ini saya membawa fanfic elemental siblings… Well, Cuma oneshot kok… Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul saat saya habis mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang well… bisa dibilang cocok. Jangan tanya saya kenapa saya bisa kepikiran gini… so, daripada makin panjang kek kereta ini A/N… Enjoy reading~ DLDR~ RnR**

 **Best regards,**

 **Bittersweet217 ααα**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta, saya hanya meminjam charanya sebentar**

 **Sing Me A Lullaby © Bittersweet217**

 **Lullaby © Sleeping At Last**

 **Genre : Family, hurt/comfort**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Language : Bahasa Indonesia**

 **Warning : Elementals!Siblings! Alert, typo bertebaran, alur acak adul, EYD perlu diperhatikan kembali, spoiler? *maybe*, dan lain sebagainya yang akan panjang apabila saya jabarkan.**

 **~ SING ME A LULLABY ~**

" _Kenapa kau selalu menyusahkan kami?"_

" _Tidakkah kau liat dirinya terluka karena siapa?"_

" _Setidaknya cobalah untuk bekerja sama dengan yang lain atau kami!"_

" _Cobalah untuk mengerti keadaan…!"_

" _Lupakan egomu itu sebentar di saat seperti ini!"_

"…"

" _Kenapa kau diam saja?! Apakah kau lebih mementingkan egomu itu daripada kami?!"_

"…"

" _Apakah kau tiba-tiba kehilangan kemampuan bicaramu itu?"_

"… _!"_

" _Lebih baik kita tinggalkan dia sendiri…"_

" _Tu-tunggu… A-aku… aku…hiks…ma… hiks…. Maafkan aku…hiks…MAAFKAN AKU…!"_

 **~ OoO ~**

"MAAFKAN AKU…!"

"Astaga! Cahaya! Kamu kenapa?!" bertepatan dengan teriakan salah satu pemuda di kamar itu, seorang pemuda yang berparas sama memasuki kamar itu dan menemukan suatu hal yang tidak terduga… Cahaya… Adik kembarnya… Terduduk seraya menangis sesenggukan.

"K-Kak Tanah…Hiks…" panggil pemuda yang bernama Cahaya itu dengan suara seraknya memanggil pemuda yang berparas sama di kamarnya saat ini, Tanah.

"Kamu kenapa, Cahaya?" tanya Tanah lembut seraya menghampiri Cahaya yang masih sesenggukan kecil itu. Cahaya hanya menggeleng, tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan kakak ketiganya itu. Tanah yang mendapatkan respon seperti itu hanya dapat menghela napasnya, adiknya ini memang sangat susah untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di hati dan pikirannya, mungkin karena ia ingin tetap jaga _image_ dia. Mirip Kak Petir sekali.

"Ya sudahlah, kakak mau lanjut ngerjain tugas dulu… Bisa dihukum besok kakak kalau sampai tidak mengerjakan tugas itu," ujar Tanah segera beranjak dari tempat itu, namun, gerakannya terhenti begitu dia merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang, dan Tanah tahu siapa pelakunya itu.

"K-Kak Tanah disini saja dulu…" ujar Cahaya masih menarik lengan Tanah.

"Baiklah… Nah, sekarang kakak ada disini… Coba jawab pertanyaan kakak tadi…. Kalau tidak, kakak akan kembali mengerjakan tugas kakak," goda Tanah yang sukses membuat Cahaya membelalakan matanya.

"Ja-Jangan Kak Tanah… Iya iya, Cahaya akan memberitahu kakak," jawab Cahaya cepat yang langsung membuahkan senyuman penuh kemenangan di bibir Tanah.

"Ceritakan… Kakak akan mendengarnya hingga kamu lega," rayu Tanah seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Se-sebenarnya aku mengalami mimpi b-buruk…" jawab Cahaya gagap karena merasa tidak enak menceritakan mimpinya itu.

"Mimpi buruk saja, kan? Memangnya kamu mimpi apaan sampai menangis sesengukkan dan teriak seperti tadi?" tanya Tanah lembut.

"A-aku mimpi… Kalau saudara kita yang lain membenciku karena aku membuat Kak Tanah terluka. Mereka mengatakan kalau aku ini menyusahkan mereka karena egoku yang tinggi itu… Mereka mengatakan kalau aku lebih mementingkan egoku daripada kalian… D-dan mereka meninggalkanku sendirian… Aku terpukul… Aku langsung merasakan diriku ditarik ke tempat yang gelap dan perlahan mulai kehilangan sinarku… Aku terpukul… Terpukul dan merasakan kalau aku ini tidak berguna sama sekali, aku ada hanya untuk menyusahkan kalian… Aku ada hanya untuk membuat saudaraku yang lain terluka karena egoku sendiri… A-aku… aku… hiks…" sesenggukan kembali terdengar dari mulut Cahaya begitu menceritakan mimpinya itu kepada Tanah. Tanah yang mendengar cerita Cahaya mengenai mimpinya itu hanya bisa terdiam, dia tidak menyangka adiknya yang paling pintar dan egonya yang tinggi itu, menyimpan semua beban di dirinya, dia tersadar begitu suara tangisan tertangkap di indera pendengarannya itu… Dengan sigap dia segera menarik Cahaya ke dalam pelukannya itu, berusaha menenangkan Cahaya yang saat ini sesenggukan.

"Ssst… sst… Itu tidak benar Cahaya… Itu tidak benar…" gumam Tanah lembut seraya mengelus-elus punggung Cahaya. Cahaya yang menerima perlakuan lembut dari kakak ketiganya itu langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Tanah, dirinya tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan lembut kakaknya itu… dirinya tidak pantas…

"APANYA YANG TIDAK BENAR KAK?! KALIAN PIKIR AKU TIDAK SADAR DENGAN WAJAH TIDAK SUKA KALIAN WAKTU AKU MUNCUL?! KALIAN PIKIR AKU BUTA? TIDAK! AKU MENYADARI SEMUA ITU! Hatiku sakit, Kak… Aku tidak tahan dengan sandiwara kalian semua… Aku juga ingin merasa disayangi dan diterima seperti Kak Api… Aku juga i-ingin… Hiks… hiks…" cercah Cahaya meluapkan segala bebannya, Tanah pun dengan senang hati mendengar segala keluhan dan beban Cahaya, dia jadi ingat bagaimana dulu Api juga diperlakukan mirip dengan Cahaya waktu pertama kali ia muncul, namun, perlahan dan pasti semuanya langsung menerima Api dengan sepenuhnya. Api dan Cahaya itu mirip… sama-sama pembuat masalah secara tidak sadar, dengan sigap dia memegang kedua bahu Cahaya yang bergetar itu, bermaksud meminta Cahaya untuk memusatkan perhatiannya ke dirinya.

 **GREP!**

"Cahaya… Lihat aku…! Tatap mata aku!" perintahnya dengan nada tegas namun lembut, Cahaya yang mendengar itu langsung memusatkan perhatiannya ke kakak ketiganya itu, Tanah yang melihat bahwa Cahaya sudah memusatkan perhatiannya ke dirinya, dia langsung menghirup udara sebelum berkata—

"Apakah di wajahku terdapat ekspresi tidak suka begitu aku menatapmu? Apakah tatapanku mengatakan seolah-olah aku membencimu? Pernahkah kamu menerima perlakuanku yang menggambarkan ketidaksukaan? Pernahkah aku mengomelimu dengan nada penuh tidak suka? Apakah mataku berbohong dengan segala pernyataanku tadi?" tanya Tanah bertubi-tubi, Cahaya yang mendengar semua pernyataan kakak ketiganya itu hanya bisa termenung, otak jeniusnya yang biasanya cepat menemukan strategi tiba-tiba terhenti… Biasanya ia dapat langsung membaca kalau seseorang itu berbohong apa tidak, namun kini di hadapan kakak ketiganya, ia tidak menemukan kedustaan apapun… Kakaknya itu berkata jujur… Kakaknya itu menyayanginya… Kakaknya itu menerimanya… Bagai ditampar, dirinya menyadari… bahwa kakak ketiganya itu tulus menerima dan menyayanginya seperti saudaranya yang lain… Kakaknya peduli akan dirinya, tanpa sadar air mata kembali menuruni pipinya dengan deras dan dirinya segera menangis sesenggukan lagi… dan dengan cepat dia segera memeluk kakak ketiganya itu dengan erat dan hangat seraya berkata…

"Hiks… Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku…! hiks… Maafkan aku,Kak! Maafkan aku! Hiks hiks… Aku bodoh! Bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak mempercayaimu yang jelas-jelas kakakku sendiri?! Hiks… Maafkan aku, Kak Tanah…" tangis Cahaya. Tanah yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu hanya bisa membalas pelukan Cahaya seraya mengelus-elus punggung Cahaya dengan lembut dan hangat.

"Ssh… sudah sudah… Kakak tidak masalah… ssh ssh… tenang ya…" gumam Tanah lembut.

"Kak…" panggil Cahaya begitu dirinya sudah tenang, pelukannya tidak dia lepas.

"Ya?" respon Tanah lembut tidak mempedulikan pelukan Cahaya yang masih ada.

"Sing me a lullaby…" pinta Cahaya manja, Tanah yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan segera mengiyakannya.

"Baiklah… maaf kalau suara kakak jelek…" gumam Tanah.

"Tidak apa… Aku akan tetap mendengarkannya…" respon Cahaya dan dengan itu Tanah langsung mulai bernyanyi seraya mengelus kepala Cahaya.

"Goodnight, goodnight

It's time now to sleep

The moon's watching over

You and your dreams

Goodnight, goodnight

My sweet little one

Tomorrow your eyes

They will light up the sun…"

Cahaya yang mendengar ini sempat terkejut sebelum kembali mendengarkannya lagi… Ini lagu tidur dari ibu mereka… sudah lama ia tidak mendengarkan lagu ini dan saat ini kakak ketiganya sedang menyanyikan lagu ini… hatinya entah kenapa merasa tenang dan hangat begitu mendengar suara kakaknya…

" _Suara Kak Tanah mirip…ibu…"_ batin Cahaya tanpa sadar membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, sangat tipis…

"But goodnight, goodnight

Sweet dreams for now

Drift off to sleep

On your pillow of clouds

Goodnight, goodnight

My sweet little friend

Tomorrow's adventures

They will soon begin…"

Perlahan, Cahaya merasakan matanya sangat berat, rasa kantuk langsung menyergap dirinya perlahan menuju alam mimpi—

"Tomorrow's adventures

Will soon be…gin…"

Bertepatan dengan bait akhir lagu, Cahaya sudah masuk ke dalam alam mimpi dengan perasaan tenang dan hangat, suara dengkuran lembut pun tertangkap di indera pendengaran Tanah yang langsung mengulum senyuman penuh kelembutan dan keibuan di bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kalian berada disana… masuklah… jangan berisik…" ujar Tanah tiba-tiba dan tidak lama kemudian munculah lima pemuda yang berparas sama lainnya dari luar kamar Cahaya. Satu berpakaian serba jingga, satunya lagi biru tua, satunya lagi merah kejinggaan, satunya biru muda dan yang terakhir mengenakan pakaian serba hijau.

"Ba-bagaimana kamu tahu…?" tanya pemuda jingga kepada Tanah.

"Sejak tadi malahan Kak Petir," jawab Tanah kepada pemuda jingga tadi, Petir namanya, yang merupakan kakak tertua di keluarga mereka

"Padahal kami sudah berusaha sesenyap mungkin loh~" lanjut pemuda biru tua yang berada di sebelah Petir.

"Aahaha… anggap saja ikatan yang kuat antar kembar… kita kan kembar, Kak Angin…" gelak Tanah kecil yang sukses membuat pemuda biru tadi tertawa kikuk kecil, Angin namanya dan kakak kedua di keluarga mereka.

"Cahaya sudah tidur, Kak?" tanya pemuda merah kejinggaan dengan nada _childish_.

"Baru saja tidur, Api…" balas Tanah dengan senyuman di wajahnya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda _childish_ merah kejinggaan tadi, Api, anak keempat di keluarga mereka yang merupakan kakak dari Air, Daun dan Cahaya serta adik dari Petir,Angin dan Tanah.

"Jadi… bisa menceritakan apa yang Cahaya tadi ceritakan secara singkat namun rinci?" tanya pemuda biru muda kepada Tanah.

"Jadi gini Air… Dia bermimpi buruk dan menganggap kita membencinya…"jawab Tanah kepada pemuda biru muda, Air yang bertanya tadi. Air adalah anak kelima dari keluarga mereka yang merupakan kakak untuk Daun dan Cahaya serta adik dari Petir,Angin,Tanah dan Api.

"Eh? Kenapa dia bisa menganggap kita membencinya? Walaupun dia menyebalkan sekalipun… Dia tetap saudara kita, bukan? Mana ada sejarah mengenai saudara membenci saudara mereka sendiri…? Terlebih jugakan kita kembar… Tidak bakalan mungkin…Walaupun nanti kita berpisah Cuma pasti ada ujungnya dimana kita akan bersama-sama lagi, bukan?" ujar pemuda hijau tadi dilengkapi dengan berbagai pernyataan-pernyataan yang masuk di akal juga, bahkan orang yang sangat polos pun mengerti apa itu artinya 'Saudara'.

"Entahlah, Daun… Kakak juga tidak terlalu mengerti… Pikiran Cahaya termasuk susah ditebak seperti Kak Petir dan Api," sahut Tanah menyahuti pernyataan-pernyataan pemuda hijau tadi, Daun namanya, anak keenam yang merupakan kakak dari Cahaya dan adik dari Petir,Angin,Tanah,Api dan Air.

"Kenapa disangkutkan ke aku juga?" sergah Petir bingung dan tidak terima.

"Iya! Kenapa disangkutin ke aku juga? Kalau Kak Petir saja sih… aku tidak akan membantahnya karena memang benar…" ujar Api dengan wajah tanpa dosanya itu yang sukses membuat Petir menahan emosi.

"Hihihi…! Ternyata bukan Cuma aku saja yang mengatakan kalau Kak Petir dan Api ini pikirannya susah ditebak…!" gelak Angin tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat yang bersangkutan emosi.

"APA KAU/KAK ANGIN BILANG?!" emosi Petir dan Api bersamaan seraya menatap tajam Angin yang saat ini _sweatdropped_ dan _facepalmed_ dari Air serta tatapan bingung dari Daun

"Hei hei… Jangan berisik! Cahaya lagi tidur…!" lerai Tanah dengan nada terkesan lembut Cuma mencekam.

 **GULP!**

" _Jangan pernah membuat Mama Tanah marah kalau masih ingin hidup…_ " batin mereka serempak membuat note di pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Tapi… Aku tidak menyangka Cahaya mengalami itu secara di antara kita bertujuh Cahaya adalah pemilik ego tertinggi," celetuk Petir yang langsung dianggukkan yang lain.

"Walaupun dia begitu... Dia tetaplah anak terkecil dan termuda di keluarga kita. Kita sebagai yang lebih tua darinya harus bisa memakluminya… Emosi dan perasaannya masih labil. Dia masih belum bisa menerima beban yang berat…" ujar Tanah dengan nada penuh keibuan, dan perkataan Tanah itu sukses membuat yang lain terdiam.

"Hmm… Bagaimana kalau kita semua untuk hari ini sekamar dengan Cahaya?" sebuah usulan muncul dari mulut Daun yang sukses membuat semuanya terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Hehehe… benar juga apa kata Daun… Tumben sekali kamu bisa berpikir seperti itu Daun…" gelak Angin kagum sekaligus meledek.

"Tumben sekali? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Daun polos.

"W-well… erm… lupakan apa kata kakak tadi… eheheh," gagap Angin menyadari kepolosan adiknya itu.

"Ide bagus. Dengan begitu, kita bisa membuat Cahaya merasa disayangi dan diterima… Dia pasti berpikiran gitu karena kita terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kita masing-masing dan tidak menggubrisnya selama ini," sahut Air yang mengundang syok dari semua orang yang berada disitu terkecuali buat Petir,Tanah dan Cahaya yang tertidur.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Air datar.

"I-ini beneran Air,kan? Bukan makhluk halus yang menyamar?" syok Angin.

"K-Kak Air tidak kenapa-napa kan? Tidak terbentur?" syok Daun polos.

"Nonono…! Dia bukan Air… Air tidak seperti itu!" syok Api _hiperbola_.

"Aku setuju," sahut Petir tiba-tiba, makin menambah ke-syok-an Angin,Daun dan Api.

"Aku juga setuju… Pernyataan Air ada benarnya juga…! EH! Tapi aku belum menyelesaikan tugasku…! Huwee… bagaimana ini? Mana itu tugas guru _killer_ lagi…" syok Tanah begitu menyadari tugasnya yang belum kelar dan ini sukses membuat Angin,Daun dan Api makin syok.

"Sudah kakak kerjakan. Tenang," sahut Petir begitu mendengar kegelisahan Tanah.

"Eh? Sungguh? Terima kasih Kak Petir," ujar Tanah berterima kasih atas kebaikan Petir yang rela mengerjakan tugasnya hingga kelar.

"Tidak apa. Sekali-kali kakak membantu. Tidak tega juga melihat kamu harus begadang begitu aku tahu kamu sedang menenangkan Cahaya yang terguncang," sahut Petir seraya tersenyum.

"Eh? Eheheh… Makasih lagi ya Kak!" sahut Tanah gembira.

"Kak Angin… Kita pindah yuk… Mereka semua bukan saudara kita!" rengek Api dengan nada ketakutan.

"Pindah, Kak… Ayo..!" rengek Daun lagi.

"Aku setuju… Mereka semua bukan saudara kita… mereka hanyalah makhluk halus yang menyamar! Saudara kita tidak akan pernah seperti ini!" sahut Angin cepat. Air yang melihat itu hanya bisa _sweatdropped_ seraya membatin…

" _Ada-ada saja mereka ini… Kak Petir dengar saja… Kelar kalian,_ "

Belum lama Air membatin, Petir menghampiri Angin, Api dan Daun dengan senyuman iblis terpatri di bibirnya dan di belakangnya terdapat _background_ aura gelap menyelubunginya dan tidak lupa dengan suara 'kretekan' khas mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"K-Kak Petir…! E-ermm…"

"Biar ku beri kalian pelajaran 'sedikit' saja…!"

"G-G-Gyaaaaa…!"

 **DUAK DUAK DUAK!**

Alhasil, sebuah benjolan besar bertengger manis di kepala mereka layaknya hiasan rambut yang terlihat asli… Orang-orang akan susah membedakan mana yang asli dan mana yang palsu saking _nyata -_ nya. Mereka tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Oke… Selamat malam semuanya…" ujar Tanah mengucapkan selamat malam kepada semua saudaranya yang sudah siap dengan kasur lipat mereka.

"Malam…" jawab mereka semua dan—

 **CEKLEK!**

Saklar lampu pun dimatikan membuat seisi ruangan menjadi gelap dan mereka tertidur dengan nyenyak.

 **~OoO~**

 **OMAKE :**

Sinar mentari pun menyinari kamar itu dan dapat kita lihat tujuh pemuda yang berparas sama sedang tertidur dengan pulas, dan kita dapat melihat sebuah pemandangan manis di tempat itu… Dimana enam pemuda lainnya tertidur mengelilingi sang kembar serba putih yang merupakan yang paling muda. Pemuda coklat berada di sebelah kanannya, pemuda jingga di sebelah kirinya, pemuda biru tua di kanan bawahnya, pemuda merah kejinggaan di kiri atasnya, pemuda biru muda di sebelah bawah kirinya dan pemuda hijau di sebelah kanan atasnya. Oh! Sebulir air mata menuruni pipi pemuda serba putih yang saat ini tengah tersenyum penuh ketenangan dan kehangatan.

 **A/N : Huaaaa! Akhirnya kelar juga! Leher saya sampai sakit ngerjain ginian… Maafkan atas endingnya yang well gaje dan ceritanya yang kurang krenyes(?) Saya ngerjain ini ngebut selama 3 jam penuh… Maafkan juga atas typo atau kekurangan yang ada di fanfic ini! Oh ya! Fanfic "A Little Hope" akan di update! Cuma, saya tidak tahu kapan pastinya… Karena saya juga ngetik kalau lagi ada waktu kosong dan mencari inspirasi serta teman-temannya itu cukup sulit bagi saya. So… RnR?**

 **Best regards,**

 **Bittersweet217 ααα**


End file.
